The Plan
by Dont.Tell.Them.Its.Me
Summary: Anna has seen the looks, now she is determined to find out if her sister feels the same. [Elsanna/incest/icest]


This is based off this fic prompt from Tumblr: Anna wants to learn how to kiss, so she asks Elsa to explain it to her. Elsa doesn't really know either, bu has read about it plenty, so she decides to innocently kiss her sister. Fluffy Elsanna feelings arise in both of them.

This fic has not been officially beta'd as I do not have one for this fic yet. Enjoy!

Anna had been planning this for days.

Actually, if she thought about it, it had started months ago after she had turned into ice then back again. When she was about to say "I love you" to her sister, she had every intention of meaning it in an innocent family way, but as the words fell from her lips the depth and meaning of those words changed. Holding Elsa in a close hug, her true feelings hit her hard. It took every lesson and training her tutors instilled in her to not pull away in fright and to keep that pleasant expression on her face throughout the day while with her sister.

It had taken Kristoff three days to get Anna to stop avoiding him and talk. It took another week after that for her to finally confess what she had been feeling. The ice man had been understanding which had surprised her until Kristoff reminded her that he had seen everything that had happened and he did grow up with love experts.

Now, Anna blushed and babbled like an idiot when interacting with her sister. Though she did notice that Elsa would blush too. The deepest of the blushes would happen when Anna would look over her shoulder to say something and catch the look of longing gracing the beautiful features of her sister.

This had lead Anna to her current plan. She crossed her fingers and hope that not only that it worked, but that she was right about Elsa's feelings. Or things were going to get very awkward in the castle. Maybe the trolls would let her stay with them.

Knocking on her sister's bedroom door, Anna pushed down the ever present fear that this time would be when Elsa would go back to her isolation and not let her in.

"Come in."

Deep breath. _You can do this. _Anna pushed open the stunningly painted door open and entered her sister's private room.

"Good evening El-" She tripped at the sight before her. Elsa had changed from her formal wear as Queen of Arendelle, into a sleeping gown that resembled the blue dress she had worn in her ice palace. Arms and shoulders were bare, the front cut low, and while the gown went to her ankles, the slits on the sides went above the knee, the whole thing held up by the thinnest of cords. Breathing became impossible. It was a good thing she was flat on her face, it gave her a few moments to collect herself and remember her own name.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Elsa put her book down and rushed from the comfortable chair she had been reading in.

"Of course." Anna felt chilly hands help her up to a sitting position. "I would think you'd be used to seeing me fall by now."

Elsa's lips twitched into a small smile as she brushed a few loose strands of her sister hair back from her adorable face. Cupping the pink cheek she looked into Anna's eyes.

"I won't ever stop worrying about you Anna."

They stared into each others eyes for a several long heartbeats before Elsa blushed and turned away to go back to reading corner.

"Did you need something?" Elsa asked as she sat back down.

Anna opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to concentrate when her sister was wearing an outfit so… appealing.

"Anna?"

_Words. Use your words and remember the plan_

"N-n-no. I just, ah, I just came by to say goodnight."

"Oh… goodnight then." She could see Elsa's disappointed expression before she looked back down at her book.

_What? No! That wasn't the plan! Say something else!_

"Umm… so, ah, what are you reading?" _Oh that was smooth._ The little voice in her head mocked her.

"Beauty and the Beast." Elsa didn't look up as she smiled.

"My favorite." Anna stood up and walked over to her sister.

"I know. That's why I'm reading it again."

Anna frowned and searched her memories. "I don't remember you reading that one to me."

"I didn't. I…" Uncharacteristically Elsa faltered.

The redhead knew her sister well and waited for her to continue.

"I would always listen when you would talk to my door." She said so quietly that if Anna hadn't been standing right next to her, the words would have been lost to the room.

For the second time that night, Anna lost her breath. Her habit of talking to the paintings in the Ball Room had stemmed from her sitting at her sisters door and talking to silent wood. She started talking to the paintings just to have a face to look at

It took only seconds for Anna to ditch the original plan she had, a new one started forming as she remembered the story in the book. She pulled her sister out of the chair and over to the love seat next to it.

"Read it to me."

"If you'd like." Elsa smiled and started to turn to the beginning again.

"No, just continue where you are right now." Anna hoped it was far enough into the story for the plan, if not, she'd ask for her to skip ahead.

"And so the beautiful young Belle helped the injured Beast back to the castle…"

Anna was thrilled. This was close enough to the spot in the book she needed, it gave her time to be ready.

As Elsa continued to read out loud of the struggles to get the Beast back to the castle and nurse him back to health, the red head scooted closer to her sister then, without asking or hesitating, she moved Elsa's arm to wrap around her shoulders so Anna could lay her head in the crook of her sisters neck.

The steady words faltered as Anna wrapped an arm round the blondes middle to snuggle even closer. But she continued to read out loud.

Now she just had to wait for the right part of the book. It was difficult to concentrate while snuggled so closely, but Anna wasn't going to be distracted mostly because she wasn't sure she could work up the nerve to try again.

"The Beasts advisors reminded him to have courage…"

The perfect spot was coming up, only a few more lines. Anna's heart began to beat faster.

"Pacing the floor of his private chambers, the Beast worried about making his feelings known to Belle. He had never wanted to hold and kiss another the way he wanted to kiss her. He wasn't sure if he even knew how-"

"Poor Beast." Anna interrupted her sisters reading, her nervousness causing her voice to be softer than she intended. "I know how he feels, never kissing anyone and wondering if you'd know now…" She trailed off hoping Elsa would take the bait.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Elsa looked down at the head in the crook of her neck in surprise.

"Nope."

"What about Hans? Or Kristoff?"

Anna was glad her sister couldn't see her face so she couldn't see the flinch or see as she lied about Hans. She had forgotten about that.

"Nope. I never had the chance with Hans and Kristoff is just a friend." She didn't need to look up know that Elsa would have that deep in thought look on her face. "Have you?"

"No."

Anna sat up to look at her sister and faked a surprised look. "You haven't?" She had figured from the self imposed isolation and the actions of their parents that they never would have allowed any such contact.

Elsa swallowed hard and looked down at her book. "No, I haven't."

Gently, Anna lifted Elsa's chin. "Have you ever wanted to?"

Elsa's blush colored her cheeks a fetching shade of light pink as her eyes locked onto the blue ones before her.

"Yes."

Ever so slowly as to not scare her sister, Anna closed her eyes then leaned forward and softly kissed the chilled lips before her. It took only a moment before she felt herself being kissed back. She pulled away from those lips that felt so perfect on her own, nervously. This was it.

Elsa had yet to open her eyes, the pink had deepened along with her breathing.

Anna had never seen her sister look more beautiful and continued to stare as she waited for those big eyes to open again.

When they finally did, the hope there caused the red head's heart to soar and her smile to widen.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice was soft and scared, fear starting to replace the hope.

"Do you love me?" This was the only question that mattered to Anna.

"But we're si-"

"Do you love me?" Anna interrupted.

"This isn't rig-" The fear and panic started to win.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" The determination in her voice silenced Elsa for several long moments.

"It doesn't matter." The blonde closed her eyes before leaning forward and laid her forehead against her sister's.

"It's the only thing that matters." Came the quick reply. "Do you love me?" She wasn't going to stop asking her question until she got an answer. Stubborn didn't come close to describing her when she was after anything.

Silence.

"More than you know." The tremble in her sister's voice broke Anna's heart while at the same time sent it flying into the clouds.

Tangling a hand in the blonde hair, Anna closed the small remaining distance between their lips. This kiss was far from the sweet one they had just shared. This was need and desires no longer being held back. Anna didn't even realize they were moving until she felt her back hit the cushions of the love seat as Elsa laid on top of her, licking the seam of her lips. When the red head parted her lips and felt the blonde's tongue enter her mouth all coherent thought escaped as fireworks exploded behind her eyes. She could almost hear them…

Elsa pulled back suddenly and looked around. Beautiful bursts of ice crystals littered the floor all around the room.

The red head used her sister's distraction to attach her lips to the pale neck above her. The skin was soft and tasted delicious.

"I-I think we need to slow down." Her sister panted, her eyes were closed and head was tilted to the side to grant easy access. More popping noises.

Anna could feel her sisters heart racing under her lips. She didn't want to slow down, but she also knew neither of them were ready to take things any further. This was one thing Anna was not going to mess up. Placing one more tender kiss on pale skin, she pulled back.

"Hi." Anna said. The smile on her face brightened even further at seeing the loving look from above her.

"Hi." Silently they stared at each other, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed close.

Slowly, Anna brought her hand up to her sister's cheek to caress it. She needed to feel that skin against her own, to calm her and prove that this wasn't some wonderful dream.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay the night?"

Eyes widened at the question.

"No! Not like that." Elsa said quickly. "I want to hold you. I want to wake up and know this isn't a wonderful dream"

"Oh." Anna couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved. "That would be nice.

And that was how the sun found them. Sleeping together in the Queen's bed, wrapped up in each other's arms and smiles on their faces.


End file.
